broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Otherside86/Epic Rap Battles of History: Pinkie Pie vs. Aria Blaze
I revised the song I wrote in Pinkie Pie vs. Nimbus Quasar to fit a battle between Pinkie Pie and the gruff member of The Dazzlings, Aria Blaze. Pie :Oh, it's my turn? Well, Okey Dokey Lokey. The only thing I know about you is that you're poky. :But do you guys think I would lose to this pigtailed Brunhilde? This two-bit imitation of my griffon friend, Gilda? :Don't be silly. I've kept them laughing ever since I was a filly. My Pinkie Sense knows you are wrathing when my spine is feeling chilly. :I do variety gags, you're a punk primadonna. Doing temp work for Dagi and odd job with Sonata. :You're a creep, I'm so happy. I'm cute, you're so sappy. Mad cause you got beat by a pony grandpappy? :I won't leave until you smile. Cross my heart and hope to fly. But instead, I'll take that cupcake and stick in your eye. Blaze :Good thing I keep tabs on your baked bads. But your snacking makes me way sick, and your jokes are like your old pal, Discord. Sticking basic. :I'll slap that grin off of your mouth if you don't cut communication. Girl, who you calling "creep"? You're a sweet shop mutation. :You're made of bubblegum and your hair is cotton candy. Your heart is pumping coffee and your brain has gotten sandy. :Little Miss Pinkamena needs to go back to clown school. Cause you'd be failing in life if you weren't playing the town fool. Pie :Oh, look at that. Those fins aren't on your back. I guess it happened the same time your voices got cracked. :For being the most overrated middle girl anyone's ever saw, you get a few lines of dialect, and one of them is UGH! Blaze :I don't need a lot of words. Least none are really dumb. I can tell that your lungs have been producing helium. :All you want to do is grin. I rather feel dread than skitsofrantic with a bottomless hole in her head. Pie :Who you calling skitsofrantic? You got two different voice. You're like all your grand master plans. Full of bad choices. Blaze :You think your cherrychanga's hot, but you ain't got any flavor. You should've choose to leave your work all to Cheese and Party Favor. Pie :The coolest things about you got straight up abandon. Looks like I got to go pointblank when I pull the party cannon. :So don't you talk to me about singing, as you can plainly see. So give back Starlight's hair highlights and go back Under the Sea. Blaze :I'm an artist, you're a joke. You ain't have half the sense I got. I'll take out with just one punch. "A genius" you are not. :And I'll call Sister Maud. She knows what I'm talking. She's getting bored of party games and prefers my kind of rocking. :Now take lesson from a genuine performer who robs the shows. I'm being the worst by bringing the curse with the negative flows. :Everybody knows you're lowbrow humor's finally taking its toll. Now it's about time we shut that Pinkie Piehole. Category:Blog posts